Drecky One-shots
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: The relationship of Drew Torres and Becky Baker over the years is shown through several different one shots. Mostly Drecky but may include other couples. Drecky all the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd Times the Charm

" _Your heart belongs with someone else"_

Those words wrung throughout Becky Bakers head as she walk down the hall after just humiliating herself in front of the entire lunch area by basically yelling out that she like Jonah. What was even more humiliating was when he simply told her that he believed god wanted her with someone else and that her heart belonged with someone else.

Becky couldn't figure out Jonah had meant until it finally dawned on her. Jonah was referring to the person who had help her find out who raped Zoe earlier this year. The person who had grieved with her over the death of Adam. This person had helped her deal with her brother's imprisonment and had come looking for her during the storm.

 _My heart belongs with Drew_

But if Drew was the person she was meant to be with then why had he broken up with her? Why had god given Clare a baby to bear resulting in her breakup with Drew? Drew said I was the only good thing in his life and if he really meant what he said then why had he told her he had to break up with her?

Becky leaned against a wall as she took in everything she had just realized and tried to answer all the question she had when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Expecting it to be Jack or Imogen she turned her head and found herself face to face with Drew Torres.

Drew smiled at her and spoke softly, "Are you okay Becks." Becky smiled slightly at him when he called her that and looked him in the eyes before replying with "I'm fine". "I saw what happened with you and Jonah and I figured someone should check on you" Drew explained. "Would you be okay if you just humiliated yourself and got rejected in front of over 100 people"? Becky snapped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I've just got a lot on my mind." Becky said. Drew nodded before replying "Jonah's an idiot for rejecting you". Becky smiled and nodded not sure of what to say. "I mean it Becks you're the smartest, prettiest, funniest girl I know and it's his loss big time". Drew said looking into her eyes. Becky blushed and smiled before replying "Thankyou Drew that means a lot."

 _He still thinks of me like he did when we were dating Becky thought_

"I should go". Drew said. As he began to walk away Becky spoke up "How are you doing with the whole Eli's the father situation"? Drew turned back to face her and responded "fine it's a weight of my shoulders but I was getting used to the idea of being a father". " I just wish she had find out sooner because if she did I wouldn't have been trying to find all this baby stuff, my parents wouldn't have been stressing and I wouldn't have had to break up with you". "If I had known then I could have been there more for you"!

 _He didn't want to break up with me but he did it so I could have someone who would be there for me_

"I guess neither of us is doing OK right now then." Becky said with a slight smile on her face.

 _My heart belongs with Drew. I love Drew!_

Becky then reached out and grabbed Drew's hand squeezing it before looking him directly in the eyes and whispered those 3 words "I love you." Drew smiled brighter then Becky had seen him smile in a long time and slowly leaned in to kiss her but before they could.

"There is to be no intimate relations during schools hours." Mrs. Chaplin the new principal yelled as she walked by and saw what Drew and Becky where up too. As she walked away Drew muttered "Crazy woman needs a life if making sure kids don't kiss is what she lives for". Becky giggled at Drew's comment.

"Becky are you sure you want to try this again"? Drew asked. Becky nodded and said "Definitely and besides most people say 3rd times the charm." They both laughed at this and looked at each other and the smiles on their faces showing nothing but affection for one another.

The bell rang and Drew and Becky Separated. Can I walk you to class" Drew asked? "I'd liked that." Becky Replied. As they walked down the hall Becky though to herself, _my heart belongs with Drew and I wouldn't have it any other way!_

 **That's the end of the first oneshot for the series. There will be a lot more to come. I know Drecky isn't popular because Adam was Drew's brother but I think Adam would have wanted Becky to be happy and a really believe that Drew makes her happy. There also just so cute together and I believe that Drecky is endgame and will always be endgame in my books.**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada Day

"Burgers and Dogs are done". Drew called from the BBQ where he was standing with Dallas and Connor. Becky joined the rest of the senior girls and Eli in walking over to them. Feeling cold she wrap her, well actually Drew's jacket around her and grabbed a plate. Drew had originally wanted to spend Canada Day at the beach with Becky but after she pointed out that this might be one of the last times everyone could hang out he agreed to come to The BBQ.

"Eat up boys we got fireworks to set up" Dallas announced. "Are you guys sure you know how to set them up?" Alli asked. "Relax Bhandari we got this all under control" Dallas responded before looking at the guys who were currently stuffing their faces with food, "Right guys"? All Dallas got in reply was a muffled yes from Connor and a thumbs up from Eli.

Drew meanwhile was staring at Becky who in the process of eating a hot dog had gotten a little bit of ketchup on her face. Becky noticed Drew staring at her and said "What"? "Becks you got ketchup on you face." Drew said and before she could do anything he reached up and wiped her face with a napkin. Becky blushed and smiled at Drew before leaning in to kiss him as a thanks.

As Drew and Becky kissed the rest of the seniors simply rolled their eyes at the scene before them. Ever since Drew and Becky had gotten back together they were all lovey dovey nearly 100% of the time. Not that anyone complained because it was nice to see the two of them happy.

Drew and Becky broke away from their kiss and before they could do it again Dallas cleared his through and Connor spoke up. "If you guys are done tasting each other's lips we do have fireworks to setup and a remote to rig" "Then let's get to work". Drew said.

A half hour later the girls had finished packing up all the food and at the insistence of Imogen had hung up a massive pink net over some trees. This way they could sit and enjoy the fireworks without having to deal with the mosquitoes. As the girls were settling down under the trees they heard a bang followed by a number of profanity and curses. Concerned Jenna yelled out to the boys "You guys okay out there"? "Were fine!" Connor yelled back.

The boys returned about 5 minutes later with Drew carrying what look liked 2 cases of beer bottles. Seeing the expression on the girls faces especially the pregnant Clare he explained that it was root beer. "Before we start I'd like to say something as class president if that's all right with everyone?" Seeing no objections Drew continued. "This year hasn't been easy we started off one person short." Everyone looked a little sad at the mention of Adam and Becky squeezed Drew's hand in support. "There was a lot of drama and yet here we are high school graduates with bright futures ahead for all of us. Drew continued. "I want you guys to know that I'm grateful for all of you and well it may be hard to believe I believe that no matter what happens we will always be friends.

Dallas raised his bottle and said "To friendship." "Friendship." Came the reply from the rest of the group." "To Adam." Imogen said. "Adam." Said the other seniors.

After everyone had gotten comfortable Drew said "Let's get this show started and nodded to Connor who had the remote for the fireworks in his hand. Connor pressed the button but nothing happened. Jack who was snuggling with Imogen asked "Aren't there supposed to be fireworks going off?" Connor nodded and replied "Somethings probably don't hocked up right I'll go fix it." As Connor stood up a bang followed by a bright light occurred in the sky. This startled everyone and caused Connor to fall into Dallas lap resulting in everyone laughing. Fireworks begin firing off no problem after that and the seniors sat in the tent watching the firework and thinking of all the great memories they had.

As the fireworks continued Becky snuggled into Drew before saying "That was a really good speech Adam would have been proud of you." Drew smiled and kissed the top of her head. "He'd be proud of you to Becks." Drew said. Smiling at this Becky kissed Drew before turning back to watched the final firework spell out Happy Canada Day.

 **So that brings us to the end of the 2** **nd** **Drecky one-shot. I know my grammar is probably not great but I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I will try to have the next one up by Friday. Also to all my fellow Canadians Happy Canada Day I hope it was a great as mine was.**


	3. Chapter 3

In Sickness and In Health

23 year old Drew Torres walked up the stairs of his house to the bedroom. Balancing a tray of homemade soup, crackers and ginger ale in one hand he opened the door and walked over to the right side of the best. Sitting up in bed typing away on her laptop was his wife of 2 years.

"You should be resting". Drew said the blond figure in the bed as her set the tray down on the dresser. Becky Torres had recently came down with a nasty bout of the flu and even though she had spent most of the past few days puking she was determined to continue working. "Yeah I know Drew but I have to get this paper in, it's the last things I need to hand in to finish the semester.

Becky was currently in her fourth year at university to become a counsellor and was determined to let nothing prevent her from finishing the year off with good marks. Suddenly Becky felt puke coming up and quickly grab the bowl beside her. As she puked Drew rubbed her back and held back her hair until she finished.

Drew laid down beside her and asked "What class is it for?" Becky looked at him and then replied "Addiction counselling." "I can wright it for you." Drew said? Becky raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look. Seeing the look on his wife's face Drew asked "What you don't think I can?"

"It's all in my mind you doof so unless you can read my mind I don't think it will work and besides I'm almost done anyways ." Drew smiled and then said "I can do that." "I am so lucky to have Drew as my husband, He is so sweet and so hot." Drew said in a girly voice.

Becky rolled her eyes in response before saving her work and closing her laptop. "I don't sound like that." Becky said. "Yes you do." Drew replied smirking. "Oh be quiet you doof." Becky said smiling. "Make me." "That is unless you chick oofff." Drew sentence was interrupted by Becky playfully hitting in the head with a pillow. Drew playfully hit back with another pillow causing Becky to sequel with laughter. They continued the pillow fight for a few more seconds before both of them stop from being out of breath due to laughing so hard.

Drew and Becky laid back on the bed before looking over and smiling at each other. Drew reached over and brushed some of Becky's golden hair out of her face before he leaned in to kiss her. Before her could connect his lips to hers Becky help up her hand to stop him. Surprised by this Drew raised his eyebrow at her. "As much as want to kiss you I don't want you to get sick". Becky explained. "I know that but at our weeding I promised to love you in sickness and in health and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Drew said with a serious look on his face. At this comment Becky smiled brightly before leaning in to kiss her husband. The couple stayed in bed for the rest of the day snuggling and enjoying one another's company.

Becky woke up the next morning to the sound of Drew being sick. They spent the next few day feeding each other soup, rubbing each other's back when they got sick, passing the Kleenex back and forth and cuddling. After all they loved each other both in sickness and in health.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. It was a little shorter as I currently have a lot of family over and wrote this before they got here. Thanks to Amethyst Beloved for the reviews I really appreciate it. It sounds like Drecky might get back together by the end of season 14 so fingers crossed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Not Our Last Chance to Make Memories

Drew Torres knew he had to do something big. He had to do something mind-blowing, something that would show Becky how much he loved her. He was determined to plan the best proposal ever. This wasn't a marriage proposal but a promposal and it had to be amazing. Until today at lunch he hadn't though he needed to ask Becky to prom considering they were already dating. Jenna had asked him at lunch if he had asked Becky to prom yet and when drew had said no and asked if it was necessary both Jenna and Alli scolded him for it.

 _What can I do on such short notice?_

This question went over in Drew's head as he walked into the student council room. He pulled out his phone and started looking through pictures of him and Becky. Staring at a picture of the two of them Drew suddenly got the perfect idea in his head.

Later that day

Becky Baker wasn't sure what to expect when she got a text from her boyfriend asking her to meet him after school in the council room. As she walked through the door she was speechless at what she saw. Drew was standing in the middle of the room in a tux. The room itself was covered in white lights and pictures of the two of them were hanging all over the walls.

"What's all this?" asked Becky. "Well it's a promposal." Drew said. "Becky Baker would you do me the honour of being my date to Prom?" Drew asked. A huge smile spread across Becky's face. "This might be the last memory we get to make together." Drew said, his voice showing nervousness. "When you put it like that how can I say no?" Becky said "So yes Drew Torres I would love to go to Prom with you."

Drew embraced Becky in a hug and she hugged him back. But as they huged Becky begin to wonder what Drew meant when he said "This might be the last memory we get to make together." _Does he want to break up? I really don't want to break up. I want to keep making memories with him._ All these thoughts raced through Becky's head and her smile disappeared. This didn't go unnoticed by Drew who asked "everything ok?" "Yeah" Becky replied don't wanting to ruin the moment.

Later at Prom

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for one last slow song so grab that special person and dance away." The DJ announced. "May I have this dance?" Drew asked. Becky nodded and they began to sway to first few notes of Chasing Cars. "That was really sweet of you to help Dallas with his proposal to Alli." Becky commented with a smile on her face. "Thanks" Drew said in reply. "I'm sorry I wasn't focused on just us tonight." Drew said. "Its fine Drew really, you were helping you best friend and I love knowing that I'm dating a sweet guy who's always willing to help his friends." Becky said. They leaned in and kissed each other.

As they continued dancing Becky said "There's something I need to ask you." "Ok." Drew replied. "Do you want to break up after we graduate?" "No" Came Drew reply as he looked slightly shocked. "Then why did you say that this could be the last memory we make together?" Becky asked. "Because I'm going to university here and you're going to school in Florida so with this long distant thing it might be hard to keep making memories and I thought that we would eventually break up". Drew said.

"So you don't want to break up?" Becky asked. "No." came Drew reply. "Good Because I found out earlier that I've been accepted to George Brown with a scholarship." Becky said. "That's amazing Becks so I guess this means this is not the last memory we make together then." Drew said. Becky grinned at this before looking Drew directly in the eyes and said "I love you Drew Torres and I want to make memories with you for a long time!" Drew grinned and picked Becky up and twirled her around before kissing her with passion. "Making memories with you for a long time sounds amazing Becky." Drew said. The kissed again as the song ended

Drew and Becky continued to make memories together for another 75 years.

 **So that's the end of this One-Shot. I've been busy the past few days and haven't had time to right until today. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review and feel free to make a request for a future one-shot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Birthday Daddy

Becky Torres had a secret and it it was one that she had been keeping for almost 2 weeks. She was pregnant at 23 years of age and the only person that knew beside her was the doctor. For the past two weeks she had been struggling to figure out how to tell her husband. She had been worrying about it since she found out. It wasn't that she was worried Drew wouldn't want a child because everyone knew that Drew loved kids and definitely wanted to be a father. What worried her was if this was the right time. She had another year of university before she graduated and could start working as a child counsellor. Drew had just finished his last year of teachers college and was now on the supply list. However Double D Party Planning was a great business and Drew and Dallas had made good money with it so far. Today Becky went in for an ultrasound and once she had seen the small peanut that was her child all of worries went away.

As she sat on the computer sipping tea she thought of all the ways she could possibly tell Drew the wonderful news. She then remember that Drew's birthday was in two days. She had already gotten him something that she knew he would love but she had a feeling that this he would love even more. She decided to incorporate telling him into part of his present.

Two Days Later

Drew Torres walked through the door of his home after a long day at the party planning business. He'd spent most of the day listening to a lady argue with her step-son over what they wanted for the boys birthday. After almost 3 hours Drew had finally managed to find a compromise and had spent most of the afternoon working out the details. Not the best way to spend a birthday which was why he was excited to spend the rest of it with his beautiful wife.

"Becks I'm home." Drew hollered as he hung up his jacket. "I'm in the dining room." Becky called back. Drew walked into the dining room to find his wife just finishing setting out dinner. "Hey babe looks great." Drew said as we walked over and kissed. "Thanks you hungry?" Becky asked in a perky voice. Drew nodded smiling at his wife's perkiness it was one of the many things he loved about her. They sat down and ate a delicious meal together talking about their days and Drew noticed that Becky seemed extra perky today. He knew something was going on with his wife but he decided to wait and find out instead of asking her.

After everything was cleaned up and the two of them had change into comfortable close they snuggled on the couch until Becky announced that it was time for presents. She padded across the living room floor barefoot and bent down grabbing a wrapped box with a smaller item wrapped on top. She handed the gift to Drew who slowly begin to open it. The smaller gift was a book title 100 Ways to Make Learning Fun. "Thanks babe I love it and I know it's definitely going to come in handy." Drew said and then kissed her. He then opened up the other gift which was a new bag for Drew to carry all of his work stuff in. "Look inside." Becky said. Drew looked inside the bag and found a shirt which he pulled out to look at.

The shirt was light blue and had white letters on it that read Happy Birthday Daddy. With a big smile of his face Drew looked over at Becky who simply grinned and nodded. " I know we're young but we both want kids and I'll be able to finish my final semester of university at home while the baby's still an infant and the school is fine with that." "The party planning business is doing great and were perfectly set financially and." Before Becky could say anything else she was cut of Drew giving her a long and passionate kiss. When he finally stopped and pulled his head back Becky saw a big smile on his face. "How long have you know?" Drew asked "Two weeks oh and I have this for you." Becky replied as she handed him a picture of all ultrasound. She then noticed Drew was a little teary. "You okay?" she asked. "I'm more then okay I'm just really excited to be a dad and I know that the two of us are going to be amazing parents. Becky kissed him and then they snuggled back on the couch and as they did Drew couldn't help but place his hand on Becky's stomach and smile.

Over the years Drew received a few more shirts all involving the word daddy and each time Becky saw the same smile on his face


	6. Chapter 6

You Won't Lose Me

 **Before we began I'd like to apologize for not updating for 2 weeks. I Was in Paris Ontario for 2 weeks and I also wanted to wait until the show finished before I continued writing. I liked how Drew and Becky had the whole plot about Jonah because I think it showed that Drew really did care for Becky. I also loved seeing them dancing at prom. I said in my first one-shot that to me Drecky is endgame and from now on most of the ones-shots are set after graduation. One other important thing is that the careers that the class of 2014 have were chosen before 14b aired so they probably aren't the same. Anyways here is the next Drecky one-shot!**

Becky Baker had never been this scared in her life. Here she was at 19 sitting in a hospital waiting room beside her boyfriend's parents and Dallas waiting to hear from the doctor. She had just finished her last class of the day when Dallas called her and told her Drew had been in an accident. Apparently Drew had been pulling into a parking lot when another car had hit him head on. She had got the call 4 hours ago and still knew nothing more. Drew had been rushed into surgery as soon as he was brought in and a doctor hadn't spoken to Audra and Omar yet.

"Honey don't worry Drew is going to be okay!" Audra said as she rubbed Becky's shoulder but Becky could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Audra had always supported Drew and Becky's relationship. She told them that Adam would have wanted them both to be happy after his death and if being together made them happy then Adam wouldn't hate them for it. Audra had become a second mother to Becky after her and Drew started dating. Becky's relationship with her own parents was never good after Luke's trial. I'm scared Audra I don't want to lose Drew!" Becky stated as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I know Becky." Audra said before she hugged Becky. _Please God don't let Drew die his parents already lost Adam they can't lose Drew. I lost Adam and I loved him and for a while I didn't think I would ever find someone else. I got close to Drew and I fell in love with him. Please God don't let him die._

"Adam's is watching over him." Omar who had been silent for the most part spoke up. Becky smiled slightly and said "It's just that Adam died after being in an accident while we were dating and now the Drew and I are dating and he gets in an accident." "Maybe I'm bad luck!" Becky said as tears formed in her eyes. "No honey you're not bad luck, when Adam was dating you he was the happiest id ever seen him." "When Drew started dating it was like the fire inside of him was relit after losing Adam and Bianca breaking up with him." Audra stated. "Becky you made Adam happy and you make Drew happy so don't ever think that you are bad luck okay." "Thanks Audra." Becky said. "Becky you look tired why don't you take a nap we will wake you when we hear something okay?" Omar said. Nodding Becky slowly leaned her head against the wall and drifted off.

Becky was awakened by Dallas a few hours later. "Drew's out of surgery and his parents are talking to the doctor." He said. Becky immediately jumped up and waited anxiously for Omar and Audra to return. When they did they had bright expressions on their faces. "How is he?" Dallas Asked. "He has some bruises, a sprained wrist and two broken ribs. "He also ruptured his bowel but the doctors fixed it so with a few weeks rest he should be okay." Audra said.

The four of them then headed to Drew's room and his parents and Dallas immediately entered but Becky stood outside the door for a moment. _Thank you god. Thank you Adam._ Becky thought as she turned and entered the room. "Hey Babe." was the first thing Drew said to her when she entered. Becky slowly walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss him softly with passion. "This hospital gown must make me look hot." Drew jokingly said.

"How are you feeling?" Becky asked. "A little sore but other than that pretty good but after that car hit me I saw Adam!" Drew said. Everyone looked at him shocked and slightly puzzled. "He told me that it wasn't my time and he wanted to deliver a few messages." He looked at his parents "He wanted me to tell you thanks for always loving him and supporting him and that he loves you guys." He then looked at Dallas and said "He wanted to say thanks for always looking out for him." Finally he looked at Becky and said "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he's glad that were together because he knows we love each other."

When he finished everyone had tears in their eyes and Becky leaned in to kiss him once again. "Dallas hand me my jacket." Drew said when the kiss ended. Dallas handed it to him and he reached inside and pulled out a small black box. "Becky Baker I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me?" Becky taken by surprise could only nod and give a watery smile. Drew beamed and placed the ring on her finger. Omar, Audra and Dallas clapped and Drew kissed Becky with passion in celebration of their engagement.

A couple hours later it was Just Becky and Drew left in the room and as they cuddled as best they could with Drew's current condition Becky started crying. "Why are you crying?" Drew asked with concern as he rubbed his thumb over her palm. "I could have lost you today." Said Becky. Drew gently grabbed her chin and brought her face up so that they were looking right into each other's eyes and said "You won't lose me." He then kissed her and Becky laid her head on his shoulder. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. She then Whispered "I love you."

 **I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. I really wanted to address the whole Adam being Becky's old Boyfriend. I hope I did okay writing it and I mean no disrespect to Adam and the Beckdam relationship. The next one-shot should hopefully be up later this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Back To School

"You're sure you all have everything you need?" Becky Torres asked her four children sitting around the breakfast as she placed cheerios on Adams high-chair tray. "Yes Mom." They all responded. Bethany was going into grade 11, Jon and Ben were going into grade 9 and Sarah into grade 4.

Drew came down the stairs wearing a suit with a back slung over his shoulder. "Morning Kids." He said as we walked over to Becky and kissed her. "Ewwwe" was the sound the four oldest Torres children made. "We are trying to finish are breakfast without barfing here." Jonathan said. "Ha-ha very funny." Drew said as he sat down next to Adams high chair. "Hey champ." He said to Adam as he patted his head. "Daddy cero." Adam said as he held his hand with some cheerios for Drew. "Thankyou." Drew said as Adam fed him the cheerios. "Drew don't forget you have to pick up Sarah and Adam after schools over I have a counselling session at the fire hall today." Drew nodded and asked "Want me to cook as well?" Drew asked as he placed his dishes in the dish washer. "Yes because I don't when I'll be home it all depends on how many of the fire fighters want a session or not." Becky answered. "OK Drew replied.

"Kids its 7:45 you better go get dressed for school." Drew said. All four placed their disses in the dish washer and ran up the stairs yelling dibs on the bathroom.

About 25 minutes later Bethany came down in a very short skirt and a crop top. Drew took one look at his oldest daughter and immediately went into protective dad mode. "Absolutely not, there is no way you are wearing that to school." "Oh come on dad it's not that bad plus Cameron thinks I look hot in it." Cameron was Bethany's boyfriend for about 7 months now. He had Asperger's and was very smart but struggled socially. Bethany met him in history last year and when they became friends after working on a project with him. They started dating on Valentine's Day and the rest of the family really liked him even Drew.

"So if Cameron said you looked hot in a Bunny costume would you wear it? Drew asked. Bethany rolled her eyes and looked at her mother for help. "I'll tell you what put a cardigan on and you can wear the skirt." Becky said "Thanks Mom." Bethany said as she ran upstairs to change.

John and Ben came down the stairs wearing matching blue shirts and beige shorts. "Why are you guys wearing the same clothes?" Drew asked "Because we thought it would be fun." Ben answered "Boys do not be messing your teachers by identifying yourself as your brother." Becky said. "We won't mom." John said. They boys grabbed their stuff and went outside to the van. "You know they will don't you?" Drew asked his wife. "Yes but at least I can say I told them not to." Becky said. "My lunch is all packed." Sarah said walking in. "Let me see it." Drew said and looked inside her lunch bag. "Sarah you don't need a donut, a bag of cookies and a chocolate bar put one of them back and take a yogurt and apple instead." Drew said. "Okay daddy." Sarah said and switched her food before going outside with Bethany who had come down wearing a cardigan. Becky followed them outside and took a picture before coming back inside

"Okay 4 kids are outside and ready to go so we are off." Drew said grabbing his laptop bag. "Bye babe have a good day love you." They kissed and Becky said "Love you too." Before Drew open the door and left. Becky saw that Drew forgot his keys. She held them in her hand until he came back 30 seconds later and took his keys from his smirking wife. "Bye Becks, bye Adam." he called as he left.

Becky turned around to look at her youngest son who was still in his highchair covered in applesauce. "You mister should be lucky you don't have to go to school just yet." She said as she picked him up. "Mama Mess" was Adams reply and Becky laughed as she took him up to bathe him.

 **Between school and work I don't know how quick updates will be but all my stories will be updated whenever I have time. To all my fellow Canadians happy first day back at school.**


End file.
